Watching My Lover Sleep
by bicegirl75
Summary: Adam Lambert / Kris Allen KRADAM Adam wakes up during the night and watches Kris sleep. The first time they are together. Adam describes Kris' body.


Title: So Perfect For Me  
Pairing: Kradam  
Rating: R (no actual sex, mentions of it, naked men, descriptive language, bad words  
Warnings: Kris is still married to Katy; Infidelity  
Summary: Adam wakes up during the night and watches Kris sleep. The first time they are together. Adam describes Kris' body. Kris is married to Katy in this story. I wrote this 3 years ago for another fandom but never posted it (I don't think); only shared it with friends, so this fandom is lucky (unless the fact that I suck as a writer makes you unlucky). Changed for Kradam.

Beta: None, all mistakes are my own.

A/N: Written for complete fun. Never seen either of these men naked, even though I'd like to *innocent grin*, so only describing their body as I imagine it.

When I wake up, its hot in the room. I throw the covers off me, and look at the clock, its 3:06 a. m. I decide to get up and get a drink of water. I turn the closet light on, so I can see, but it would not be so bright that it would not wake the man laying next to me in bed up. I can now see Kris, laying in my bed, covered up only from the waist down. I feel so lucky, last night he finally came to me, finally became my lover.

I get up to get a drink of water and I turned the air conditioner on while I was up. I guess Kris was hot also because when I get back into my bedroom he had thrown the covers completely off him. He was laying on the bed, on his back, completely naked. My gosh he is perfect, perfect in each and every way. I go to Kris' side of the bed and kneel down on the floor. I want to see him, really see him. Although we made love last night, I did not take the opportunity to fully look him, study him. I want to look closely at every inch of his body.

Every single muscle in his body is relaxed, he must feel safe in my bed. I wonder if she has ever watched him like this? Does she love him like I do? I can tell he is dreaming, his forehead is slightly wrinkled, yet he still looks peaceful. I wonder what he is dreaming about. Is he dreaming of Katy? Is he dreaming of our lovemaking from earlier in the evening? It takes all the strength in my body to keep from touching him. I look at his closed eyes, his eyelashes laying against his face. They are so long and beautiful.

I look at his nose and his lips. I look closely at his lips, they are so perfect. I think how it felt when those lips kissed me the first time, about how they felt wrapped around my cock, how expertly they sucked me. Next I look at the rest of his face, his cheek bones, his ears, the light stubble on his face. His hair is sticking up all over the place, I guess this is really how his hair looks "freshly fucked."

My eyes go down to his chest. Earlier I laid my head on that sweet chest and listened to his heart beating while he stroked my hair. Kris has such a smooth chest, his nipples are a rich mocha color. Something I did learn tonight is that Kris likes them licked and sucked. My eyes trail down to his stomach. I look at the scars from earlier surgeries. It aches me to think of my sweet, sweet Kris being sick and in pain. He has a slight trail of hair starting at his belly button that leads to his most treasured spot, but I not looking there now, I am saving that sweet spot for last.

His arms are laying beside his body, palms up. My eyes trail down the length of his arms. They are well defined, slightly muscular but not too much. His arms feel so damn good wrapped around my body. His hugs, no one gives hugs like Kris Allen. I look at his long fingers. I picture them playing the piano and strumming the guitar. I feel the way they felt slightly rough, yet so soft running up the length of my cock.

Next I look at his legs. Again, they are slightly muscular but not too much. His legs were so strong wrapped around my waist as I fucked him. I touch my lips remembering what it felt like to run them over his legs, starting at his toes and licking my way up to this thigh.

Now the spot I have been waiting to look at, his cock. His perfect cock. His beautiful cock is laying gently between his legs. It is so soft, the perfect size. I can hear the way he moaned the first time my lips wrapped around his cock. I can see the way he was watching me suck him. I bend down and gently kiss his hip, not enough to wake him, just to gently brush my lips across those sweet hips. He is soft right now, is it selfish of me to want to take him in my mouth and make him erect? God his cock is so perfect, in every way.

Kris begins to stir and he turns over on his side. I sit there quietly as to not wake him so I can study him further. I look at the base of his neck. How the short hairs lay there. His back, shoulder blades are so amazing. I want to bury my head between his shoulder blades and lick the soft skin. My eyes trail down to his ass. Flashbacks of the way he sounded when I fingered him open, when I fucked him for the first time. That ass was so tight, so hot, so perfect.

I get up and walk to my side of the bed. I look over and he is almost in the fetal position. How could God have made anyone so perfect? So perfect for me. Was he made for me? Were our souls supposed to be together? I have always had the feeling they were. It is now getting cooler in the room so I take the sheet and blanket and cover him up. He opens his eyes, "Come here baby," he says as he motions for me to come closer. I am now laying in his arms, my face pressed against his chest. I feel so warm and safe there. I fall asleep with him stroking my hair and kissing my face periodically. Right before I fall asleep, I hear him say "God how did you make someone so perfect for me?"


End file.
